


SnK Pairings: Requests and Just for Fun

by deviant_SnK_Kira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Characters and Pairings added as I post, F/F, F/M, Gen, If you have one let me know, M/M, Maybe I'll write it for you, Multi, Requested pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_SnK_Kira/pseuds/deviant_SnK_Kira
Summary: Thanks for the request datEremikashippa...it was fun writing this.Next up...MarMin!!!!





	1. Mikasa/You/Annie Part 1

This was definitely not what you had in mind when you woke up this morning to see a text asking you to join your best friend at the local coffee shop. Armin stood behind the counter grinning sheepishly as you walked in...pushing your way between the dozens of people lined up at the register in annoyance. 

Equally annoying was Armin’s sudden sprint around said counter to pull you towards the register. With an apologetic smile, he silently turned you towards the line as he focused on the machines behind you.

Sighing, you looked up at the man standing in front of you, “Good morning, sir. What can I get you today?”

Four hours later, you collapsed onto the bench of the nearest booth in exhaustion. Armin appeared a moment later with a cup of your favorite coffee in hand. Setting it before you as an offering, he pushed you further into the seat as he leaned into you. 

“I really owe you one. Marco couldn’t make it in this morning and there were so many people and I didn’t have anyone to call for help.”

“I don’t even work here! You should have called the manager and made them help if their staff won’t show up.”

Armin’s blue eyes widened, “I can’t ask Mr. Smith to work the regi--”

“Oh please...don’t even give me that, Armin. Of course you could have asked him...you’re sleeping with him!”

His hand snapped forward so fast, your felt your teeth break the skin of your lips. Leaning away from the shy, and now very anxious, blonde, you rubbed your lower lip, not at all surprised at the small bit of red that clung to your finger.

Armin, however, didn’t seem to notice what he did as he looked frantically around the mostly empty cafe, “Not so loud….I mean,” he hesitated before that sheepish look returned, “you knew?”

Laughing, you slung an arm around his shoulder, “for a while now...I mean, I had my suspicion months ago. But around three weeks ago sealed the deal...or well...you obviously sealed the deal.”

Armin turned a vivid crimson as you mentioned the day he showed up at your apartment wearing a shirt that clearly didn’t belong to him, smelling of body wash that was the familiar strawberry scent he always used. You had teased him about it relentlessly, asking who the lucky guy was, but he always insisted his grandpa had just bought the wrong stuff in his old age.

While he tried to force the blood out of his cheeks, a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. You both turned to see the tall blonde owner leaning over the back of the booth. 

“Good timing, Erwin,” Armin glanced at you in alarm as you referred to him by first name, “Armin here made me work your counter all morning. You really should get him some more help...so I don’t have to tease him about being too afraid to call his boyfriend for help.”

Erwin grinned, “I see we can’t hide anything from the best friend. I told you we shouldn’t have bothered,” he directed to last to Armin with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. “Thank you for helping him though. I’ll make it up to you, just name it.”

“Hmmm.” You thought a moment, making a show of trying to find just the right repayment, despite already knowing. “Tell you what...I’ll call it even if,” you eyed Armin, noticing how the look made him increasingly nervous, “you take Armin out this Saturday. Full day of whatever my BFF wants with or from his beloved boyfriend.”

Erwin looked surprised for a moment, before his features softened into amusement and love, “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Perfect...then you can--” You voice cut off as your eyes landed on the windows at the front of the shop. 

The two women walking in were stunning to say the least. The shorter of the two had blonde hair mostly pulled back into a bun with crystal blue eyes, while the taller had shoulder length black hair and eyes. Both watched the world around them as if they were above it, a slight detached indifference making them seem cold. 

You had never seen them before, but one look and you knew you would be spending the rest of your days looking for them on the streets. Hoping for a chance to catch just a glimpse of them.

“(f/n)? You okay?” 

“Huh?” You turned back to Armin and felt the blush forming. Luckily, he was nice enough not to comment on it, but you did notice Erwin smirking at you.

Glancing back at the two women, you tried to ignore the feeling of your chest constricting when your eyes landed on their hands...and how their fingers were intertwined.

_Should have known...two gorgeous girls walk in together, and of course they have to be together. Be still my heart...we’ll find someone eventually…_

Armin smiled at me, then hurried over to the counter to take their order. As he brewed the coffee, the two girls turned to look around the cafe. You tried not to notice how their eyes lingered on you for a moment before the whispered to each other.

_I hope they didn’t think I was staring at them...even though I definitely was_

Armin set their coffee on the counter a few minutes later and they turned to walk over to a table. At the last second, the black haired girl tugged on her girlfriend’s arm and nodded to a table on the far side of the room. The blonde nodded in return, then separating their hands, she walked to the table as the black-haired one turned instead to walk towards you.

You heard Erwin chuckled quietly before he joined Armin at the counter, no doubt thinking you were about to get an ear full about staring at people. Instead, the girl stopped at your table and smiled warmly, “I hope you don’t mind...but me and my girlfriend were hoping you had a few minutes.”

This was definitely not what you though she would say, so it took a moment of dumbfound silent before the words made sense. Blinking, you finally returned her smile, “Uh...yeah. Sure….why?”

She smiled again and jerked her head towards the other woman. She turned and walked away without a word, leaving you to either ignore her or follow like a puppy. So...puppy it was.

Grabbing your coffee, you stood up to join to the two girls. They sat beside each other, leaving you to sit across from them with your back to Armin and Erwin. This time, the blonde smiled slightly...more a twitch of the lips...as you took a sip from your cup.

The raven spoke again as you set the cup down, “I”m Mikasa...this is my girlfriend Annie. We just moved here and hoped you could show us around some.”

“Uh...yeah. Sure,” you grimaced as soon as the words left your mouth, immediately recognizing the exact same dumbass words from earlier. And by the smile on Mikasa’s face, she recognized them too.

“Perfect,” you could hear the amusement in her voice, “do you have plans tonight? We were looking forward to some drinks after the move.”

“Oh...right,” _Come on self...say something useful_ , “Umm...there’s a few nice bars and clubs nearby if you’re into that.”

Annie spoke, her voice reflecting the crystalline quality of her eyes, “A club would be nice, right babe?”

“Yeah. It’ll be good to unwind there.”

“Cool...so...any preference on music or atmosphere? We have pretty much anything you could want here.”

“Really?” Annie seemed intrigued and hopeful, despite her face not showing a drop of emotion, “what about…” her blue eyes dropped down to look at the black leather, spiked bracelet wrapped around your wrist. 

Before she could finish the sentence, you glanced down as well and chuckled. The bracelet was gift from Armin...and one that you rarely removed. It was oddly refreshing to find someone that so far seemed to share your preference.

“Something like this?” You emphasized the last word while raising your arm. Both women eyed the spikes appreciatively then nodded, all three of you in silent understanding. 

“Perfect,” Mikasa’s voice practically purred with that one simple word. Annie glanced at her in surprise, but said nothing.

“Not a problem. A friend of mine owns the place, so I can get VIP access if you want a quieter spot your first night in town.”

“Really?” Annie once again seemed surprised.

They left shortly after, but not without exchanging numbers first. You told them to meet you at Club Wings around 8pm.

The rest of the day was spent anxiously tearing through your entire wardrobe to find something suitable. 

At 6pm, you headed for Wings to meet up with the owners before they opened. Walking through the back door, you found them sitting at the bar enjoying drinks together. 

The bartender, Mike, waved hello when he spotted you and quickly poured a shot of Tequila for you. You took the glass, tipping it back in one smooth movement before thanking him and joining the others at the far end. 

“(F/n)! You’re here awfully early! Rough day?” 

You smiled at the brunette woman warmly. You absolutely loved Hanji and her unpredictable antics. You were positive that if she had been the type to date, you would have seduced her years ago. Instead...you were forced to enjoy the platonic type love of unconditional friendship.

“Armin made me work at the cafe this morning because he was too scared to call his boyfriend that owns the damn place.” Hanji laughed knowingly; she had been just at quick to figure out the couple as you. 

“Then why are you here?”

You looked at the other person you loved unconditionally, the strict raven-haired man glared at you as if your presence had offended him. 

“Love you too, Levi.” He only rolled his eyes in response, “Seriously though...I have a favor to ask. I need a VIP booth tonight.”

“Tonight?” Hanji thought a moment before smacking her hand on the bar, “Who is she?!”

Laughing, you ignored the blush creeping up again, “Mikasa...and Annie.” Hanji nearly fell off the barstool in excitement.

“Two? Not bad.” Levi tapped a finger to his chin, “Lucky you….I have one VIP room still free. And it’s the best one in the house.”

“Really? Awesome! I will seriously owe you one Levi. Name it and it’s yours.”

Levi smirked...and you immediately regretted your words, “Payment is due on delivery. You want that booth...you have to play tonight.”

“Oh?” Hanji sat up straighter, tugging her chocolate corset back down slightly, “What did you have in mind?”

“Play with us.”

Levi’s simple words left your imagination to run wild. Thoughts of the way Levi preferred to play filled your mind, followed quickly thereafter with the realization he had said “us”. Hanji would be playing too. 

The brunette clapped her hands together and stared at you with wide, creepily excited eyes. 

“You know Hanji...if only you would get half as excited with the idea of dating me as you do with the idea of whipping me.”

“Is that a yes?” Hanji asked, ignoring your teasing (and wishful) remark.

“On one more condition.” Levi raised an eye as if to call you an idiot, “We play in the VIP room so Mikasa and Annie get to watch.”

“Deal.” Levi and Hanji spoke at the same time. 

The three of you spent the next two hours catching up with each other and the other staff as they trickled in. At 8pm, you headed outside to wait at the door for Mikasa and Annie to arrive. Spotting them, you called out and waved the bouncers away as they joined you at the rope. Both seemed surprised when the bouncers immediately lifted the rope out of the way and waved the two in to follow you, to the annoyance of the those waiting in line.

Once inside, you led them to the room you would be sharing for the night, smiling when you made out the appreciative comments as they followed you. 

Pushing the curtain aside, you let them walk passed you into the room. Watching as their eyes took in the sight of the black walls, purple accents, and the railing that gave a perfect view of the activities below. 

“Welcome to Club Wings,” they turned to face Levi’s low voice, “I hope you enjoy the best view in the place.”

Mikasa smiled, turning back towards the balcony, “Oh...we will.” You did not miss the way both her and Annie’s eyes moved to stare at you as she spoke.


	2. Mikasa/You/Annie Part 2

“I think I messed up…”

Armin fumbled the lid to the coffee cup he was holding, the plastic tumbling to the ground. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a new one from the rack beside him and quickly passed the cup to the customer waiting at the counter. He turned to you with barely suppressed surprise. 

Not waiting for him to speak you continued, “I haven’t heard from them since that day.”

Armin’s big blue eyes softened with something resembling pity, “Did something happen at the club?”

“No...at least I didn’t think so. They said they had a great time. They even liked Levi and Hanji...but it’s been two weeks, Armin. And not a word.”

“Well, maybe they’re just busy. They did just move into town, remember?”

“...maybe. But nothing? Not even a text? They said they wanted to show them around the city...not just treat them to one of the most expensive clubs around.”

You heard the pout in your tone, but couldn’t be bothered with trying to hide it. Armin would have seen through any attempt any way, so it didn’t matter. With a defeated sigh, you closed your eyes and laid your head on the table, the edge digging into your jaw slightly, but you decided not to move. 

Weight settled onto your shoulder, offering silent comfort. Opening your eyes revealed that Armin was not attached to the hand touching you, despite thinking he was the only one in the cafe. The blonde sat on the other side of the table, eyes looking up at the figure behind you with a small smile. 

Glancing over your shoulder, you found Levi standing there, one arm reached out slightly. Following his arm down, you were shocked to see he was the one offering comfort. _Levi’s never done that before…_

Your brows must have furrowed in confusion, because Levi growled quietly, before ripping his hand away as if burned.

He fell into the seat beside you, shoulder bumping yours, “see if I try to be your friend again.”

“But...you are my friend,” you smiled as Levi rolled his eyes. “You, uh...haven’t happened to see--”

“Yeah. They came by last night. Wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Oh...I see…”

Armin looked at you sadly, “I’m sure they’ll call you soon.”

“Hm? Wait...you haven’t seen them?”

Glancing at Levi revealed gray eyes widened in surprise, prompting you to sit up straight and drawl out, “why?” 

He hesitated before finally sighing, “they were worried you wouldn’t want to see them...since they’re together. They showed up at the club and kept pestering me about what you liked, if you were dating...if you wanted to date. Seriously, I felt like a schoolgirl all night.”

“...bet you’d look good in a skirt,” you teased the raven.

“Shut it...they were supposed to call you after I finally kicked them out.”

Armin grinned suddenly, “I think I know they didn’t call.”

“Huh?” Armin pointed behind you. Turning you found Mikasa and Annie walking towards your group, “oh...no…”

“Oh no? Serious, (f/n)?”

“Not like that,” you waved away Levi’s comment, “Mikasa has that look in her eye.”

Levi and Armin chuckled. Ignoring them, you pushed Levi out of the way so you could slip out of the booth. As you moved behind the man, he leaned back to trap one leg against the back of the booth causing you stumble to the ground, hoping on your other leg to try to stay upright. Gravity, and bad luck, reigned supreme as you felt your body pitch forward too far and the ground rushed upwards to meet your nose.

With an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp, you scrunched your eyes closed. A moment later, you opened them to find you had no broken your nose on the tile...and that arms were banded around your waist.

Releasing the breath you didn’t notice you were holding, you glanced over to see Levi still leaning against your foot with a smirk. Yanking yourself free, you stood upright, and only then realized who had caught you. 

Cold blue eyes met yours as you faced Annie. She stood, one arm still wrapped around your waist as if afraid you would try to fall on your face again if she let go. Mikasa stood beside her smiling. The two women looked at each other before Mikasa waved at Armin and Levi then turned away. At the same time Annie nodded at the two and turned as well, taking you with her as she followed her girlfriend. 

Walking out of the small cafe, they led you down the street to a nearby park. Both remained silent as they guided you down the path and finally stopped at a secluded bridge traversing a small river. The sun was warm on your skin as the wind rustled the leaves, but it was the feeling of Annie’s arm still firmly holding you to her side that made you smile.

“Sorry about ignoring you for so long. We had some things to clean up and discuss first.”

You glanced at Annie, noticing how she wasn’t looking at you, “oh, no problem. I’m just glad it wasn’t something I did.” You chuckled as the worry and tension dissipated, and at the surprise that crossed both girls’ faces. 

“We talked to Levi. He insisted we ask you out.”

Laughter fought to escape your lips at the blunt (and very unromantic) proposal from Mikasa. “You would ask without asking.”

Mikasa tilted her side to the side, confusion filling black eyes before she smiled, “Annie tells me I need to work on that.”

“Nah...I like it.” With Annie’s arm still unmoving, you reached out to tug Mikasa over to your other side, wrapping your free arm around her waist, “so yes. With an offer like that, who could I possibly refuse the two of you?”

They both smiled, their arms tightening around you possessively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request datEremikashippa...it was fun writing this. 
> 
> Next up...MarMin!!!!


	3. Marco x Armin (Matchmaker Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested (a long time ago now) by [SammySpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySpenny/pseuds/SammySpenny)

They were the two most adorable people in Trost...and everyone in the city knew it. Neither one could take a single step without people smiling brightly and waving at them. Sure, some decided to bully them since there are always people that bully those around them, but these two never seemed to be bothered by the pushing and occasional black eye. 

Instead, they shrugged off the scrapes and bruises and smiled as they walked down the street as if nothing had happened. Worried glances would remind them of what happened, but the sun was shining and nothing could keep either of them down.

Except for the irritation that seemed to darken their eyes slightly when they spotted the one person they hated for not noticing them.

You laughed as you sipped on your mocha frappuccino, eyes darting back and forth between the brunet and the blond. How they didn’t see the obvious desire in the other was beyond understanding. 

And today...you were going to change that. 

Armin reached your table first, large blue eyes stealing one last quick glance at the brunet across the street before settling on you.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re right on time actually. I already ordered for us, hope you don’t mind.”

Armin smiled again as he sat, his shoulder length hair falling to one side as the waiter arrived with two cups. Armin glanced up as second cup was placed not in front of you, but in front of the empty seat to his left. Confusion filled bright blue eyes as his brows scrunched up, trying to figure out who else you had invited.

After a moment of silence, he seemed to accept that he could neither figure it out nor get an answer from you. As he cautiously took a sip of his tea, you noticed the figure finally making his way towards you. 

“Marco!”

The brunet’s reply was lost to the sound of Armin choking on tea. Splashing tea on the table carelessly, he twisted around to eye the other man in surprise.

They stared, unmoving, for a full minute before you started laughing. Slowly both turned to you, their eyes fighting to display admiration, anger, and horror all at the same time. Marco hesitated before moving to your side. Without a word you simply shook your head and pointed beside Armin. Both males glanced from you to the other then Marco sighed, accepting defeat as he took the seat beside Armin with an embarrassed smile. 

Trying not to laugh, your smile turned devilish as you pointed at each, “the two of you are officially driving me insane.”

“Umm...sorry?” Armin cocked his head to one side, blonde hair falling to cover one eye in confusion. 

“No, no apologies. At least not to me. If you’re sorry, you better apologize to the guy to your right.”

“To-to me?” Marco’s eyes turned comically wide as stared, “Armin didn’t do anything--”

“Sure...if you call glaring at his crush of two years nothing, then yeah. Armin didn’t do anything...which is actually exactly the issue. He hasn’t done anything. And the same for you! You have a crush on Armin and haven’t done anything either. So apologize to each other right now!”

Eyes narrowed at each friend, you waited as their surprise began to fade into quiet laughter. They turned to each other and smiled slightly...then responded together, in perfect harmony, “Sorry mom.”

Blinking and fighting to keep your mouth from dropping open, you looked back and forth between them, “wha- screw it...if you won’t take this seriously then I-”

Marco laughed suddenly, “You actually like me?”

Armin turned, as if to pretend you weren’t there any more, “yeah. For a while now.”

“Two years...right?”

“Same as you apparently. I don’t even want to know what we did to make her figure it out.”

 

“Oh come on...you two are not exactly sly. Most of the city knows there’s something going on between you two. Half of them probably figured it out when I did.”

“Oh,” Armin blushed slightly then beamed, “well, in that case. Want to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

Marco turned in the seat to face Armin, so both ignored you, and continued to chat idly. After ten minutes, you realized they were so lost in each other, you were worse than a third wheel. You were an eavesdropping ghost for all they cared. 

Deciding to leave them to their flirting, you pushed away from the table, “you’re welcome guys...you’ll have beautiful children.”

Two sets of eyes darted to you then, both smiling as they stood and gave you tight hug. A moment later, you fought out of their arms to leave, paying the barista for more drinks and cake to be taken to their table. Soon, the most adorable people in the city became the most sickenly in love couple in the city. They quickly became nearly inseparable, but neither forgot that they wouldn’t have gotten together without you. 

Every month, they invited you to the cafe where you ambushed them with each other. You would spend three hours with them, in the same booth as that fateful day, and enjoy their company before going back to your own lonely life. Then one day, three years after you played matchmaker, you walked into the cafe like you had every month so far. Only, this time, as soon as you sat down, both men looked over your shoulder and waved someone else over. 

Then, together in perfect harmony, they spoke, “Time to return the favor,” as your trio was joined by another male in tight fitting black jeans and steel blue t-shirt with the most captivating eyes you have ever seen.


End file.
